


Oncie and the Sewer Clowns: The Squeakuel, Quarantine Romance

by epiconcelergamer69696969



Series: Oncie and the Sewer Clowns [2]
Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Oncie and the Sewer Clowns, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: COVID19, Quarantine, oncie and the sewer clowns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969
Summary: After the the formation of Oncie's band and his rescue by his old love Steve in the sewer, Oncie is faced with a new challenge: coronavirus. And will love bloom along the way? who know? (I do because I wrote this). Across the globe, Alvin and the Chipmunks are facing a similar problem. How will they cope with these strange challenges?Takes place in the Oncie and the Sewer Clown Universe (OSCU).
Relationships: The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Steve Rogers
Series: Oncie and the Sewer Clowns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904092
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Oncie and the Sewer Clowns: The Squeakuel, Quarantine Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cowards it's me again. Being alone inside all day is driving me insane so here is some more spicy once-ler content for you to enjoy. I hope you hate this as much as I do. I would also like to note that the individual names of the chipmunks are not listed in the characters tags because I can't remember their names and I really don't care. All you need to know is Alvin is the annoying one and I'm pretty sure Simon is the one with glasses. The Chipettes will likely make an appearance.

After Oncie and the Sewer Clown’s epic adventure in the sewer, Oncie and Steve finally had time to spend together. They were rekindling their romance from their wonderful Costco date all those days ago. Steve was over at Oncie’s apartment one day and they were manking pancakes.  
“I’m so glad you found me in the sewer babe” oncie said “I don’t know what wouldv’e happened if you didn’t save me and the rest of the gang down there.”  
“It would have been bad,” Steve replied, “You would die and rats would eat your rotting bones,” he smiled that knowing smile that always made Oncie’s heart melt. They decided to eat their pancakes and watch tv. Oncie turned on the morning news. He gasped. The headline read: “Covid-19 Pandemic Spreads Through The Town You Live In” Oncie was in shock. He guestured over to the tv for Steve to have a look.  
“This is really bad babe,” Oncie said. “We both have a cough and I have a small fever. I thought it was just from getting hot from looking at a picture of an elbow I saw on pinterest earier, but we need to be careful. We are probably contaminated,” They decided that it would be best for Steve to stay with Oncie until they were sure they were not sick. Steve did not want to go home and risk getting someone sick.  
Oncie texted the rest of the Sewer Clowns to let them know.

*Sewer Clowns Group Chat*  
6:12  
Oncie: hey gang, i won’t be able to make it to practice this week. Me and steve might have coronavirus so we are staying quarantined together for two weeks just to be sure  
Pennywise: OoooOo Oncie this is a big step for ur relationship good luck :P  
Sans: hehehehehehe  
Oncie: Wait really? I thought we were just two bros in quarantine together who are also sortof dating after nearly dying in a costco  
6:13  
Shrek: Just be careful dude, if you spend too much time with someone you can eventually start to hate them. That’s what happened with me and fiona, well that and the whole onion thing  
Oncie: alright Ill ttry i dont know what to do tho  
*end conversation*

"I'm so happy I'm going to be staying with you Oncie!" Steve said. "It's a good thing I brought eight containers of dental floss. I'm gonna need it ;)."  
"You bet," oncie said shakily. He was still nervous about what this means for their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. leave a comment with suggestions or whatever, I'll probably do it. This chapter was pretty short. The next chapter will be available when I write it.


End file.
